NotEnding Adventure
by LiL-PJ
Summary: 4 personas normales son trsportadas a un mundo lleno de oscuridad ... es rara, mejor leanla XP
1. Default Chapter

Como en todas las escuelas, los alumnos esperan la hora del recreo. Desde que entran a esa aula cuadrada, cada uno de ellos se dedica a mirar el reloj cada 5 minutos. Después del sonido del timpbre, todos salen como estampida al patio de juegos, donde todos hacen sus actividades personales  
  
Deja de sorber tu jugo!!!! - gritó a su amiga una chica algo molesta  
  
Al oír esa queja, su amiga empezó a sorber mas fuerte  
  
Tu nunca cambiaras - dijo la chica ahora mostrando una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Naomi Himura: Una chica de 12 años, cursa 6c, madura, pero demasiado simpática, muy misteriosa y siempre se esconde de cosas que nadie sabe. Muy buena compañera para jugar al escondite. Naomi vive con su tío, su hermano Kenshin y su hermana Miyuki, sus padres fueron acecinados cuando ella tenia 2 años  
  
Nunca esperes que eso pase - dijo su compañera tirando al basurero el bote del jugo  
  
Himi Kobayakawa: Como Naomi, tiene 12 años y cursa 6c, Himi es demaciado seria y silenciosa cuando alguien le molesta, pero es la locura en persona con los que le agradan, normalmente siempre se está riendo. Himi vive con su madre, nunca conoció a su padre.  
  
No espero y no quiero - dijo Naomi - así estás bien Si, si, lo sabia - respondió Himi con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Las dos chicas siempre se sentaban algo cerca de los chicos que hacían acrobacias con sus patinetas, bueno, no tan cerca, Himi quería aprender, pero no se atrevía a tocar una patineta. No muy lejos de ellas, estaban dos chicos, en la bola de skatos  
  
Que ves?? - preguntó uno al otro, al ver que no hacia nada con su patineta Nada - contestó este Aaaa ooo - exclamó su amigo al ver lo que veía- no le puedes quitar la mirada, verdad??  
  
Yan Ikawamura: Un chico totalmente loco y distraído, demasiado infantil. Su familia es la típica, el papá, mamá, hermana menor y el hermano mayor, que es el (Yan es el primero que habló). También trata a su mejor amigo como su familia (Max ... descripción abajo)  
  
No veía nada- dijo su amigo sonrojado  
  
Max Baumgardner: Un chico Ingles, su padre es de Inglaterra, su madre de Japón, es por eso que esta ahí. Maximillian es su nombre completo, pero ninguno de los japoneses lo podía pronunciar, ya que era muy largo. Max oculta mucho lo que piensa, aunque algunas veces todos lo notan, es calmado cuando se debe, pero también tiene su parte de loco. Casi nadie sabe que es lo que siente en el momento que están hablando con el, ya que siempre trae una gorra que le tapa los ojos. Tiene 13 años y cursa 7b (o primero de secundaria, como le digan)  
  
No digas - dijo Yan dándole codazos - si crees que tapándote los ojos con tu gorra oculta todo lo que sientes o lo que ves, estas equivocado Tu desde cuando hablas así?? - preguntó extrañado a su amigo Desde que se lo que sientes por ..... - se interrumpió el mismo - espera, no has hablado con ella ningun momento Que??!! - se sorprendió Max - con ella?? Cual ella?? Tu sabes muy bien quien - fue lo único que dijo Yan para acabar la conversación  
  
Después del recreo, todos regresan a sus clases esperando la hora de la salida. Cuando ya tienen que salir, todos recogen sus cosas lo mas rápido posible y se van con sus mejores colegas. Himi era rara en esas cosas. Ya que casi no ponía atención a la ultima clase y empezaba a llenar una hoja con cualquier tontera que se le ocurriera. Casi siempre trataba de terminar la cosa que estaba haciendo, así que se quedaba un rato mas que todos. Igual pasaba con Max y Yan, Yan buscaba por todo el salón sus cosas perdidas, mientras que Max acomodaba todo en la mochila de Yan.  
  
Gracias Max - siempre decía Yan después de clases - en realidad, no se cuantas cosas tendría perdidas si no fuera por tu ayuda Seguro la cabeza - dijo Max sonriendo  
  
Mientras tanto en el salón de 6c  
  
Ya terminaste Himi?? - preguntó Naomi con mucha paciencia Ya - dijo Himi guardando su pluma - mira, mejor que los otros  
  
Naomi tomó la hoja llena de letras por los dos lados, pudo leer una parte de la historia que escribia Himi, varias cosas que hicieron ese día, dibujos  
  
Cada día mas cosas XP - dijo Naomi riéndose  
  
Ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela, bajaron y salieron al aire libre, adentro de la escuela hacia algo de claro y el aire les hacia bien. La escuela estaba algo oculta, tenían que pasar un camino rodeado de grandes árboles, un lugar muy lindo en Primavera, muy alegre en Verano, divertido en Otoño y silencioso en Invierno, ese día era unos de los de otoño, los árboles estaban totalmente pelones y todas las hojas en el suelo  
  
Wow - exclamó Yan al ver el camino lleno de hojas - cada día sube un centímetro XP Si, tienes razón - dijo Max, pero por su mirada cruzo esa persona que tanto le interesaba .  
  
No la amaba, nunca había hablado con ella, no creía en el amor a primera vista, solo le interesaba, todos los recreos la veía riéndose con su misteriosa amiga Un arbusto se movió, como si fuera a salir algo de el. Los cuatro pararon y lo miraron  
  
Noxitries namnda Noxkerfatis - se escuchó en un susurro  
  
Del arbusto salio una luz cegadora y cuando pudieron ver, vieron una forma rara, no era un humano, tenia ojos saltones, piernas largas y flacas y una cabeza ovalada. Era de un tono terracota, y echó un gruñido cuando los vio (un aullido como gozilla XP). Los cuatro estudiantes no parpadearon a ver esa cosa. Himi había caído por la luz y se encontraba en el piso con una mirada de miedo. El mounstro fijó la mirada en ella y se acercó, ella se arrastraba para atrás, pero el ser mutante la alcanzó y la agarró del cuello de la camisa. La empezaba a levantar poco a poco. Los otros no podían hacer nada, Naomi parecía estar petrificada igual que los otros. Himi buscaba por todo el piso algo, sus manos le colgaban, la bestia ya la tenia algo levantada. Ella tomó algo, no sabia que, pero algo y se lo estrelló en la cabeza. El ser, gritó y la luz cegadora volvió a aparecer, cuando pudieron ver algo, el ser ya no estaba. Naomi corrió hacia su amiga que tenia algunas dificultades para respirar.  
  
Estas bien?? - preguntó Max acercándose  
  
Himi no pudo responder, lentamente, volteo su cabeza para ver con que lo había golpeado, tenia una botella en la mano, una botella de vidrio  
  
Si - contestó Himi parándose y viendo una especie de pergamino que levantó Que es eso??? - preguntó su amiga Naomi No se - dijo Himi viéndolo - lo acabo de encontrar ... montañas rocosas??? Donde está eso ..?  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el pisó se abrió y salió una corriente de aire  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Espero que les haya gustado , este es solo el primer capítulo 


	2. Capitulo 2

Apenas pudo notar el cielo al abrir sus ojos, no recordaba nada, solo como se habia abierto el piso y un tornado de aire, no sabia donde estaba. Se paró y pudo distinguir varias rocas cerca de ella, volteo por todos lados, era un lugar raro, a la izquierda habia unas grandes montañas, a no mas de 15 kilometros, a la derecha un bosque, el cielo estaba con colores calidos, era el atardecer, lo sabia por el cielo..  
  
  
  
Que extraño - se dijo a ella misma  
  
Si verdad - dijo otra vos detrás de ella  
  
Le dió un escalofrio ... kien era??? No se atrevia a preguntar, asi que solo volteo, para su alivio, no era nada malo  
  
Tu - dijo aliviada la chica  
  
Pues eso parece - dijo la persona - cual es tu nombre???  
  
Himi- contesto ella - y tu??  
  
Maximillian, - contesto el chico - solo dime Max  
  
O.k - dijo Himi - sabes donde estamos??  
  
Ni idea - contestó  
  
Ya despertaron?? - preguntó otra voz  
  
Naomi!!! - gritó Himi y corrio hacia su amiga  
  
Yan y yo estamos despiertos hace media hora - dio Naomi señalando al distraido chico que estaba sentado en una roca  
  
Donde estamos - preguntó Max a su amigo  
  
En algun lugar desconocido para mi - dijo su Yan  
  
-o- buena respuesta  
  
Los cuatro se sentaron en unas piedras, nadie hacia ruido, habia un gran silencio, pero fue roto  
  
Que es esto?? - preguntó Naomi enseñando un especie de collar que tenia una pequeña ala blanca  
  
No es logico Naomi?? - preguntó Himi - es un collar, imposible que no te acuerdes de tus propias cosas  
  
Es que, no lo traia, yo no uso collares - dijo Naomi confundida  
  
Yo tambien tengo uno!!! - gritó Max - la misma ala de Naomi, pero verde  
  
Yan, parece que yo tambien - enseña su collar, esta ves, azul  
  
Puede que tengas uno, Himi - le dijo Max  
  
Yo?? - preguntó Himi y se puso la mano en el pecho donde sintió un collar, efectivamente, era uno de esos, pero gris - si, tengo uno  
  
Volvieron al silencio, contemplaban esa especie de collar que tenian, no era nada feo , pero ....  
  
Veo que ya llegaron - dijo una voz  
  
Los cuatro saltaron y voltearon, un viejo, de no menos 80 años estaba detrás de ellos  
  
Quien es usted?? - preguntó Max  
  
Soy Mirsed, el antes rey de esta tierra - dijo el anciano - lamento que no hayan tenido un viaje agradable, cada dia se pasan mas criaturas al otro lado  
  
De que habla - preguntó Naomi  
  
Lo que pasa es que - dijo el viejo - no están en el mundo, fueron transportados a otro lugar, este, no tiene nombre pero este lugar se llama las montañas rocosas  
  
Por que estamos aquí?? - preguntó Yan  
  
Este mundo, por lo mas lindo que sea, no es nada amigable, las unicas criaturas que existen aquí, la mayor parte son de la magia oscura. Estas, tienen instrucciones de Elora, la reina de la oscuridad. Elora fue rechazada del pueblo de los grandes magos. Elora era muy poderosa, pero no usaba la magia correctamente, se indignó y se fue a vivir a la punta de la montaña mas alta, donde hiso planes para derrotar todo signo de vida en este mundo. - explicó el viejo (que historia mas cajeta esta del viejo)  
  
Y nosotros que hacemos aquí??? - preguntó Himi  
  
Cada humano que nace en la tierra tiene que pasar por aquí- dijo el anciano, los chicos no entendian que tenia que ver eso - ustedes fueron seleccionados para salvar este mundo  
  
Si claro - dijo Himi crusando los brazos, seña de que se estaba hartando - si no hacemos nada por el bien de nosotros, como vamos a poder hacer algo por otro mundo  
  
Himi Kobayakawa - dijo Mirsed - sabes por ke tu collar está gris??  
  
Primero dime para que sirve el collar - dijo Himi  
  
Las peleas familiares, las cosas "malas" que has hecho en la tierra te han estado jalando al lado oscuro- explicó Mirsed - en ese collar que tienen está su magia, por eso ustedes fueron elegidos, por que tiene el poder para usarla. Vallan con Fashick ... vive en las faldas de esa montaña, tomen esto, lo necesitaran- les entrega unos cuchillos - hay muchas bestias por aquí, necesitan proteccion. Descubriran mas armas en su viaje, buena suerte  
  
Como era de esperarse, no entendieron nada  
  
Viaje??? - peguntó Max - que viaje???  
  
No se, puede que sea un sueño - dijo Naomi  
  
Tan real??? - preguntó Yan  
  
No - dijo Himi - es verdad  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Weno ejem ... ahí sta ... el segundo capitulo ... ahora una pequeña descripción de los personajes  
  
Himi Kobayakawa: Alta, pelo corto y castaño, ojos de un tono morado. Siempre viste un pantalón gris y una camisa roja, con unos simples tenis  
  
Naomi Himura: Alta, pelo mediano y negro, ojos color gris. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa morada, con tenis  
  
Max Baumgardner: Alto, pelo corto (normal) entre pelirrojo y rubio (mas rubio que pelirrojo), ojos castaños. Viste un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y su inseparable gorra XP  
  
Yan Ikawamura: Alto, pelo negro, ojos verdes. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa que le queda gigante (azul)  
  
Es todo ... por ahora 


	3. Capitulo 3

Caminaban sin decir nada .... algunas veces paraban y admiraban el paisaje, no tardaron mucho en llegar a esa cabaña. Esta era pequeña, nadie queria llamar la puerta  
  
  
  
Tu hazlo!! - dijo Max a Yan  
  
Por que mejor no lo haces tu??? - contestó Yan  
  
Por que .... por que ...  
  
-_- por que no lo haces tu Himi?? - dijo Naomi  
  
Emmm yo??? - tartamudeo Himi - por que yo?? Bueno .. pero acompañame Nao  
  
Vale ... vale  
  
  
  
Las dos se acercaron a la puerta, Naomi la golpeo ligeramente pero nadie abrió  
  
  
  
Bien - dijo Himi - nadie en casa .... vamonos  
  
No!! - gritó Naomi - tu te quedas  
  
  
  
Naomi golpeó la puerta, algo mas fuerte, esta ves alguien la abrió, un hombre de no mas de 25 años abrió, tenia cabellos largos y negros.  
  
  
  
Asi que ustedes son - dijo  
  
Somos?? - dijo Yan - que somos??  
  
Eee, pasen  
  
Tu eres Fashick??? - preguntó Max  
  
No - contestó este - soy su hijo, me llamo Arathorn  
  
  
  
Pasaron a la cabaña, en realidad no era pequeña, fueron bajando hasta llegar a un lugar grande, donde se encontraba alguien tallando algo en madera  
  
  
  
Padre - dijo Ararhorn - Ya llegaron, son ellos  
  
Gracias - dijo el hombre - Soy Fashick, ustedes deven ser los que salvaran a este mundo, o me equivoco??  
  
  
  
Los cuatro mejor guardaron silencio, no entendian nada, no sabian como hivan a salvar al mundo si ni siquiera se cuidaban a ellos mismos.  
  
  
  
Se que ahora estan algo confundidos - dijo Fashik lentamente - bueno, Mirsed no es bueno explicando cosas, asi que .... yo tampoco, me podrian decir sus nombres???  
  
Claro señor - dijo Naomi - yo soy Naomi Himura, ella, es Himi Kobayakawa, Yan Ikawamura y Maximillian Baumgardner  
  
Un placer - dijo Fashick - como ya se dieron cuenta, el es mi hijo Ararhorn. Y pues .... se preguntaran por que Mirsed les dijo que vinieran  
  
Bueno - dijo Max - quisieramos saber como podriamos ayudar  
  
  
  
Fashick se paró de la silla, y caminó hacia una chimenea.  
  
  
  
Los grandes magos me mandaron esto para ustedes - dijo abriendo un cofre que estaba cerca - diganme, quien tiene la ala azul??  
  
Ala azul?? - preguntó Yan - a ooo , los collares, yo  
  
Valla - dijo Fashick - la confucion te rodea, algo distraido  
  
Como sabe?? - preguntó Yan  
  
El ala azul significa confucion - dijo Fashik - o eso creo, esto, es para ti  
  
  
  
Fashik le entrega un arco a Yan, le da unas flechas, unas medias raras, con punta azul. Yan no podia decir nada, ahora si que estaba confundido  
  
  
  
Bien, la blanca??? - preguntó de nuevo  
  
Yo - dijo temblorosamente Naomi  
  
Misteriosa ee - dijo Fashick - amable, bien, una espada es tuya  
  
  
  
Saca una espada con resplandor blanco, era hermosa.  
  
Para Max fue tambien un arco, representando la alegria y amistad (-_- jooo .... weno weno) y para Himi, otra espada, (me encantan las espadas XP) el gris representaba la fuerza y era la división de la oscuridad y la luz  
  
  
  
Pero- dijo Himi - yo no se usar una espada  
  
Antes no sabian - dojo Fashick con una sonrisa - ahora saben, Ararhorn, puedes llevarlos a la cocina y darles algo de comer??  
  
Claro - contestó Ararhorn 


End file.
